Dreams Reality
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: The girls each encounter similar dreams regarding the Blade Breakers. But are these just dreams or are they warnings of whats to come. Though how can you stop something when you don't even know its there.
1. First Dream First Fallen

**Dreams Reality**

Flame: Here's a new story I'm going to try and do

Faye: Oh yeah? Well it better be good

Falia: Shut up Faye! What's it about Flame?

Flame: Well its kind of hard to explain

Falia: Give it a try

Flame: Ok well basically the girls on the Blade Breakers, White Tigers, and All Stars teams have these really weird dreams about the Blade Breaker boys being kidnapped and they try to prevent it.

Ariella: Fun

Flame: I know

Ariella: Well none of us own beyblade. Never have and never will. Now I'm going back to bed

Flame/Falia/Faye: NIGHT

**Chapter 1 First Dream First Fallen**

**Hong Kong, China**

It had started like any other day. Except for the fact that Rei was home to visit. The White Tigers or more like Mariah had made a picnic for the group. They went down to the lake and ate. Nothing unusual happened but there was someone unusual, someone hiding and spying. It had a frown upon its face and when it lifted up its hand and blew into it, nothing came out. Or so it seemed.

"Ah chew" Mariah sneezed

"Bless you," the group replied in unison

"Thanks guys I don't know what came over me" Mariah blushed

"Its ok" Lee said looking at his best friend

Before the shadow left it took one last look at its target, grinned, and left. Repeating; soon the time will come, and you young blader will be mine.

No one even heard or sensed its presence. As the day drew to a close and night beat it down the group of bladers walked home determined to get a good nights rest for tomorrow's walk.

"Night guys" everyone said at once before turning into their huts and going to bed.

As Mariah climbed into bed she began to feel darkness overcome her and she fell into a dreamless sleep. Which soon turned into a nightmare.

**_Dream/Nightmare_**

_Tournament _

_It started like a normal tournament. Except for the team with the four girls. They didn't talk but they kept staring at the Blade Breakers. It was kind of freaky but they shrugged it off as either nothing or jealousy._

_"Man this is going to be so awesome" Max cheered_

_"Yeah I can hardly wait" Enrique joined in_

_"Well let's just hope we make it" Lee argued_

_"Don't worry Lee you'll do great" Rei replied_

_"Thanks Rei, I" Lee started but stopped when a voice reached his ears_

_"Earth to Kai." Tyson yelled waving his hands in front of his face_

_"Who are you looking at Kai" Emily asked_

_"OH" The group of bladers said in unison when they saw the group of girls. One girl even seemed to have caught Kai's attention but Mariah couldn't tell which one. There faces were blurry._

_The tournament rolled on and it seemed like the Blade Breakers would win again. That is until they faced those girls. The girls didn't seem to care about winning and Rei was the first to battle them. They battled on for a while until their leader, the one that caught Kai's attention spoke up._

_"ENOUGH!" She yelled_

_Rei's opponent looked and nodded her head just then…_

_"I'M DONE!" She shouted_

_All of a sudden her bit beast a white Falcon emerged and shot a red needle at Rei. He tried to dodge but it hit him in the arm. _

_"Rei" Mariah yelled_

_"I'm fine it doesn't hurt at all" Rei answered surprised_

_"WHAT?" They all yelled in surprised unison_

_"Hey what the hell was that?" Michael yelled at the girl._

_"Its fine Michael. It doesn't hurt so I won't worry." Rei answered_

_"But just to ask what exactly happened?" Rei asked turning to the girl_

_"Oh you'll see soon" The girl smirked_

_At first Rei looked confused, as did the rest of his team and friends. But his confusion turned to pain as he clutched his arm and shut his eyes. A few moments later he managed to open his eyes a little. Looking at the girl his vision was blurry but he could make out the grin the mysterious girl held before Rei fell unconscious. It was then that the girl lifted Rei and walked away._

_"No wait please don't take him please." Mariah heard herself screaming._

_"No I don't think I'm going to listen to you girl" The stranger replied walking away._

_"But that's my friend your stealing" Mariah shouted again_

_"Do you really think I care? We need him and we intend on getting him." The girl snapped back_

_"NO I WONT LET YOU TAKE HIM!" Mariah yelled as she raised her blade and launched it._

_Unfortunately it was no use. The unknown girl simply held up her hand to stop the incoming blade. However Mariah wasn't the only one willing to let their friend go. The White Tigers, All Stars, Majestics, and the rest of the Blade Breakers joined in. They began pleading for his return but to no avail the girl would not be persuaded._

_As the girl stopped and turned around the four other girls came into view. Only, Mariah couldn't make out their faces. But she didn't care all she wanted was Rei. As the girl carried Rei away, Mariah continued to plead for his return. But in the end nothing worked._

**_End Dream/Nightmare_**

**Mariah's Hut**

"NO" Mariah screamed as her eyes shot open and gazed into two amber orbs.

"REI?" Mariah cried

"You ok Mariah" Rei asked

"Rei I had the most awful nightmare" Mariah sobbed

"Don't worry it was only a dream" Lee replied helping Rei soothe the crying girl

"But it was like I was there. Almost like I was seeing what's to come," Mariah stated

After Mariah said this the boys busted out laughing. They knew Mariah was a drama queen sometimes. But even though they loved her like a sister it was hard not to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny" Mariah yelled

"Mariah it was just a dream" Lee told her

"But its" Mariah started

"Only a dream" Lee repeated

"Right" Mariah sadly replied

"Look how about this. If you start to see the same things in the real world that you saw in your dream world we'll worry. Ok" Rei compromised

"Ok Rei" Mariah smiled

"Great now can we go eat" Gary said as he and Kevin entered the room

"But we just ate" Kevin protested

"What do you say Lee" Gary continued

"Great idea Mariah, Rei, and myself haven't eaten this morning" Lee said with a smile

"But Lee he just ate" Kevin told him

"Don't worry we have plenty of food" Rei added in

"Hey Mariah you ok" Kevin asked coming over to sit by her

"I'm fine don't worry" Mariah smiled at the midget

"Lets go" Gary announced

"Come on Mariah I've got an idea" Rei said as Lee took Gary and Kevin out for lunch

**Rei's Hut**

"Who are you calling Rei?" Mariah asked

"Kenny" Rei replied

"Bring, Bring, Bring" The phone rang

"Hello" A small voice answered

"Hi Kenny!" Rei exclaimed

"Hi Rei how's China?" Kenny replied

"Good. Look I was wondering do you have that dream scanner hooked up?" Rei asked

"Yes Rei I do, but why?" Kenny asked in surprise

"Mariah would like to give it a try" Rei told him

"Ok no problem" Kenny replied

"Great we'll see you soon" Rei told him

"Hey wait Rei" Kenny asked quickly

"Yeah chief?" Rei asked

"Do you even have a ride? Planes are pretty booked up," Kenny asked

"Don't worry chief I'll get us a ride," Rei said with confidence

"Ok well I'll see you guys later" Kenny stated

"Bye" Rei said as he hung up the phone

"Rei how are we going to get a ride at this point in time?" Mariah asked suspiciously

"Easy. I hope" Rei said shyly

"You hope?" Mariah asked a little taken back

"Hold on" Rei said as he picked up the phone and dialed

"Hello Rei" A voice said on the other line

"Hi Kai" Rei answered as Mariah's mouth dropped but said nothing

"What you want?" Kai asked knowing Rei wanted something

"Just to talk, is it a crime" Rei asked teasingly

"Rei I'm busy, now just tell me what it is." Kai said getting frustrated

"Sorry, look I need a ride" Rei replied

"Where to?" Kai asked losing his breath

"Japan" Rei stated

"Hold on" Kai replied as Tala yelled for Kai to put down the phone and train

"Ok" Rei answered

"Rei?" Kai asked 10 minuets later

"Yeah Kai?" Rei answered

"Make sure you and your team are packed" Kai told him

"Ok" Rei asked suspiciously

"A butler will be in your village to pick you up in an hour," Kai stated

"Ok thanks Kai" Rei replied

"Bye" Both Rei and Kai said in unison and hung up

"Rei are you positive about asking Kai for a ride" Lee asked as he walked in

"Front door was open" Lee confessed even though he was use to just walking in

"Don't worry Kai's cool" Rei replied

"Yeah but he just thinks your getting the ride" Kevin said followed by Gary

"Don't worry" Rei replied

An hour later the White Tigers and Rei were waiting outside when the plane came in. It had a picture of a phoenix on the side so they figured it was Kai's. They got in and immediately buckled up. However they didn't see Kai.

"Master Kai told me only the boy Rei was coming" The pilot told the group

"Don't worry Kai will understand" Rei said

"Hope so I don't want to lose my job" The pilot answered

"Don't worry" Rei replied once again

As the pilot flew Rei looked down and noticed the snow covered land

"Didn't Kai tell you we were going to Japan?" Rei asked

"Master Kai's orders were to bring you back to his place" The pilot said as they landed by a mansion.

**A/N: Ok so this is my next story. I know it probably sucked big time. Hey I try. Anyway I have a pretty good idea on how it's going to go but let me know what you think so far. Plz. R&R. Thanks **


	2. Journey Before The Flight

**Dreams Reality**

Flame: Well I told you people wouldn't like this story

Ariella: Just shut up and type the damn chapter

Flame: Why? I only got one review

Falia: Well maybe you'll get more

Flame: Yeah right

Ariella: Just type dimwit

Faye: Well none of us own beyblade. We just type stories about it.

Flame: I was going to say that

Faye: Oh hush, go type the story

**Chapter 2: Journey Before The Flight**

**Kai's House**

As the plane landed a butler was waiting for them outside and had them follow him inside. However he had them leave their bags on the plane. He brought them to a room with three stonewalls and one glass wall to see through. Inside Tala and Kai were fighting. They battled on and never seemed to give up.

"Are they mad at each other" Mariah asked shivering at the brutality

"No their just training" The butler said

"He was doing this when you had called." He continued

Finally the lights shut off and the floor opened up as Kai and Tala dropped in. At first Rei and the White Tigers thought they were just cooling off but when the floor started closing they weren't so sure.

"Hey wait Kai and Tala are still down there," Rei shouted

"KAI! KAI!" Mariah shouted

"Open the floor" Lee shouted

"Please don't worry" The butler asked

"But" Kevin tried

"Please just watch" The butler said pointing to a hole filled with water.

A few seconds later Kai and Tala emerged.

"Hey I beat you" Tala started

"Yeah right I think your seeing double I clearly won" Kai smirked

"Master Kai, Master Tala I brought you an extra pair of clothing" The butler stated

"I shall leave them here while you get dressed" He continued as he drew the others out of the room.

5 minutes later Kai and Tala emerged wearing completely different outfits. Kai was wearing black shorts with red flames outlined in orange, white socks and black shoes. Tala was wearing black shorts with blue icebergs. White socks and black shoes. Neither were wearing shirts. They didn't stop walking until they reached Rei and the White Tigers.

"You didn't mention them Rei" Kai said monotonous.

"Sorry Kai it slipped my mind" Rei said with a blush

"Whatever follow me" Kai said leading them outside

**Outside**

"Kai its cold out here" Kevin complained

"Your not staying out here" Kai stated

"Then where Kai" Lee asked

"There" Kai pointed to tower with a glass window

"WHAT" Everyone yelled in unison

"Rodgers take them," Kai stated as he and Tala walked off

"Kai?" Rei murmured as they followed Rodgers to the tower.

**Tower**

Inside the tower it was really warm. There were white sofas with food stands, a microwave, and refrigerator. But the best part was you could look down and see what was going on. As they watched from above Kai and Tala trained below.

**Labyrinth**

"Are you crazy Kai" Tala half yelled

"What?" Kai asked

"If Boris finds out, you'll be in really deep shit" Tala replied

"That's why he won't find out," Kai said with a smirk

"But Kai hello its Boris" Tala stated

"Hey are we here to chat or train" Kai said as he took off as he heard a gun shot

"_I guess I'll have to talk to you while we train"_ Tala thought as he followed

**Tower**

"Hey what are they doing?" Gary asked as he spotted the two boys

"There training" The Butler replied

"How is this training?" Kevin asked unsure of what was going on

"Kai and Tala have to learn to work together in order to get out of there before the sunsets, which is in one hour." The butler replied

"What happens if they don't get out?" Rei asked with worry

"They'll freeze and die" Rodgers answered

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked

"There getting colder every minute they spend out there. The sun is there source of heat if the sun is taken away they will freeze and die that's why they're wearing such clothing." Rodgers told them as if it was no big deal.

"Aren't you concerned?" Lee asked as he and the others stared at Kai and Tala

"Not in the least" The butler answered

**Labyrinth**

"Come on Kai I know" Tala said with a smirk

"Know what?" Kai said as they continued to walk

"About your crush on Rei" Tala stated

"WHAT?" Kai said in surprise before he started laughing

"Don't play dumb I know the truth," Tala stated

"I don't have a crush on Rei" Kai said as soon as he stopped laughing

"Then why did you bring them here?" Tala asked

"Don't know" Kai said with a shrug

"Then who's the guy you have a crush on?" Tala asked

"I don't have a crush on anyone," Kai said as they made there way down the passageway

"Hey do you have any idea on how to get out of here?" Tala asked as they hit a two-way corridor

"Left" Kai said

"Are you sure?" Tala asked

"I should be after looking at the blueprint of this thing," Kai admitted

"How did you?" Tala asked

"Boris left the door unlocked

"Come on there's the opening" Tala said as he and Kai ran for the exit and up to the tower

**Tower**

"Well that was fun" Tala stated

"Lucky we got out of there" Kai said as everyone watched the sun disappear

"How long were you in there for" Rei asked

"Four hours" The butler Rodgers stated

"What time is it" Mariah asked

"Five thirty" Again Rodgers answered

"Dinners in half an hour" He continued

"Come on let's go" Kai stated as he led everyone into the Mansion

**Mansion**

Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were already waiting when everyone came in. They sat down and were served.

"So what are the snow kitties doing here?" Ian asked eyeing the White Tigers.

"None of your business" Kevin replied

"Actually it is" Spencer stated

"Meaning what?" Gary asked

"KNOCK IT OFF" Tala half yelled

"What's the matter red head cant your team take it?"

"Lee stop it" Mariah pleaded

"Now who's team can't take it" Bryan teased

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Kai yelled causing everyone to go silent

"IF YOU ARGUE AGAIN YOU'LL BE SITTING OUTSIDE IN THE COLD" Kai yelled again before sitting down to eat

After that everyone ate there dinner in silence. By seven everyone was done eating and the plane was ready for take off. The White Tigers, and Rei boarded the plane while the Demolition Boys told Kai when they were arriving in Japan for the Tournament. Lastly Kai boarded the plane and it took off for Japan.

**Plane and Japan**

On the plane the White Tigers and Rei chatted happily while Kai sat in his regular position closer to the front. The ride took several hours because of bad weather. But they made it in one peace the next day as the sun was just rising. They called for a bus and they headed for Tyson's dojo. When they got there Kenny was just arriving. They greeted each other and went for the big task of waking Tyson.

However this task proved uneventful as Tyson's slumber kept them from making any progress. They tried kicking him pouring water on him, which almost worked; telling him there was no more food. That work to the point where Tyson sleep walked to the kitchen and made him a sandwich. They were almost out of ideas until….

"TRAINING" Kai yelled in Tyson's ear causing him to jump up and land hard on his head.

"Oh hey guys" Tyson said with part of his blanket in his mouth"

**A/N: Ok well here is the second chapter. I only got one review for my last chapter so I don't feel like writing this story. But hopefully if I get enough reviews of people reading and liking my second chapter I might write a third. Guess we'll just have to see. So R&R please.**


	3. Read Between The Lines

**Dreams Reality**

Flame: Sorry I had total writers block

Faye: Not to mention my stupid computer wouldn't let me open any of my stories I sent from my school computer

Ariella: This means what exactly and should we really care

Falia: Shut up and you should care

Ariella: Why

Faye: Because it means that I couldn't complete any of the stories over spring vacation

Ariella: Whatever

Flame: Don't whatever us

Faye: Anyway hope your liking my story oh and none of us own Beyblade.

**Chapter 3: Read Between The Lines**

As the White Tigers, Kenny, and Kai stood there looking at the half waken Tyson none of them could figure out just how he became World Champion. It wasn't until a shadow passed by the doorway leading into the dojo did Kai get an uneasy feeling. As he stepped outside Rei noticed his disappearance. Finding him outside he approached the ice phoenix.

**Outside**

"Hey Kai" Rei said as he stood next to Kai

"Hmph" Was all he got in reply

"Is something wrong?" Rei pressed on

"Thought I saw someone" Kai replied narrowing his eyes as they shifted back and forth

"Well Kenny's hooking Mariah up to the dream scanner. Want to come watch?" Rei asked

"The what?" Kai said raising an eyebrow

"I don't know its something he invented" Rei said as he and Kai locked eyes

"Fine" Kai said as they turned back to the dojo

However they didn't see the two figures laying on top of the dojo looking down at them. As they listened to the conversation they giggled at what was said.

"Should we watch?" One of the girls asked. She was wearing a black shirt with a white falcon symbol on the front.

"It wouldn't hurt," Replied the other girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a black ferret on the front.

As they peeked through a window Kenny's dream scanner was showing and recording Mariah's dream.

**(A/N: Since you already know what happened I'm not going to repeat it and if you don't know go back and read the first chapter it will make a lot more sense.)**

**Inside**

After everyone had seen the dream they caught there first feeling of uneasiness.

"Well it was only a dream right?" Hilary asked

"Yeah but still it was pretty freaky" Tyson said

"So why are you so worried Mariah?" Kevin asked

"Well with the tournament coming up it seemed like it's telling me what's coming" Mariah stated

"Don't worry Mariah nothings going to happen to me" Rei said as he comforted the girl

"But Rei" Mariah started

"Calm down Mariah" Lee told her

**Outside**

"Ok should we wait till dark or should we just make them more jumpy now?" Said the girl with the white falcon

"We wait, no sense getting ahead of our selves," Replied the other

"So what now?" Asked the falcon

"Lets go make a phone call" Ferret answered

**(A/N: Ok I hope everyone understood that when I referred the girls by falcon and snake I meant the girls with the falcon and ferret symbols on their shirts. Those aren't their real names but I'll get to that)(Ok story time)**

**Phone Call**

Bring, Bring, Bring

"Hello?" A voice replied

"Hi" Ferret replied

"Something wrong" The voice asked

"No just wondering how things are going Mariah's dream is taken care of" Ferret replied

"Good I'll take care of Emily," The voice said

"Ok we'll take care of Hilary and Lore" Ferret stated

"Snake will take care of Lore you just worry about Hilary" The voice replied

"Ok we'll see you and Snake soon" Ferret said

"Bye" The two said in unison

**End Phone Call**

**Outside**

"So she's dealing with Emily?" Falcon asked

"Yeah but we need to take care of Hilary, Snake will take care of Lore" Ferret answered

"Good we should start heading back to the dojo no doubt everyone's staying there" Falcon stated

"Yeah but we have a little while to wait its not even dark yet" Ferret said as the two girls walked down the street

"Want to get a coffee?" Ferret continued

"Sure" Falcon replied

The two girls stayed at the café for a couple hours until it got dark. They then headed for the dojo. As they approached the dojo they jumped up landing on the roof. Climbing over and sitting in a safe spot unable to be seen they saw the Blade Breakers and White Tigers finishing up practice. Below them they could also see Hilary, Lore, and Kenny watching them.

"How'd I do Kenny?" Tyson asked

"Well you were ok but Kai was the best" Lore stated

"How pathetic can she get?" Falcon asked as ferret giggled

"I don't know but she's in for a rude awakening" Ferret said trying to keep quiet

"We should probably head in" Lee said as everyone agreed

"Well its time again just hope they can handle another dream" Ferret said, as she got ready to give Hilary a dream she would never forget.

**Inside**

As each the Blade Breakers, and White Tigers got ready for bed Hilary, Mariah, and Lore went into another room.

It wasn't long after Hilary had fallen into a deep slumber did she start to stir.

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter three. Hope you liked it. I know it was confusing with the animal names but I'll get more into that once all four of them are together. Next chapter is Hilary's dream. PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, R&R.**


End file.
